


Черный сахар и щепотка чили

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haikyuu!!_SW_2018, M/M, SW 4.0, Social Networking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Изначально Цукишима не планировал становиться сталкером





	Черный сахар и щепотка чили

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды krtsk на SW 4.0 на [этот](https://twitter.com/_shinji_h/status/1055182129972285440?s=09) фанон.

Изначально Цукишима не планировал становиться сталкером.

Перед днем рождения он умудрился простудиться, и запланированная на тот вечер встреча отменилась сама собой. Но Ямагучи, конечно же, не позволил Цукишиме остаться в одиночестве: «Нельзя праздновать день рождения одному, Цукки, ты же не последний человек на земле». Цукишима в ответ резонно заметил, что можно не праздновать вообще, но его уже никто не слушал.

Через два часа Ямагучи стоял у него под дверью вместе с Ячи и тяжелыми пакетами.

— Почему бы нам не испечь что-нибудь? — с обезоруживающей улыбкой предложила Ячи, стряхивая воду с зонта.

Ямагучи кивнул, улыбаясь счастливо и победоносно: знал ведь, что отказать ей Цукишима не сможет.

— Ты знаешь, где кухня, — ему оставалось только махнуть рукой.

— Тогда выбери рецепт, а мы займемся делом, — сказал Ямагучи, подхватывая пакеты.

Решив, что это наименьшее из зол, Цукишима согласился.

Рецепт нашелся быстро: белый бисквит со сливками и клубничной прослойкой. Выглядел он довольно просто, а размещенное на страничке короткое видео даже вызывало желание повторить самому.

— О, это нам очень даже подойдет! — заулыбалась Ячи. — Тадаши как раз сказал, что обязательно нужно купить клубнику.

Цукишима сощурился, глядя на Ямагучи, но тот как ни в чем не бывало раскладывал на столе продукты и утварь.

— Дерзайте, — пожав плечами, Цукишима вернулся за стол допивать свой отвратительный витаминный чай. Сам он был адептом кофе, и только когда болел, переходил на лечебные травы, которыми его регулярно задаривала бабушка.

От нечего делать он еще раз пересмотрел видео — было что-то завораживающее в том, как чьи-то умелые руки ловко управляются с кучей ингредиентов и инструментов, при этом не превращая процесс готовки в кулинарное шоу или сверхсложный челлендж. Ракурс имитировал вид от первого лица, а монтаж убирал все лишнее, что в длинных видео неизбежно нагоняло скуку.

Ямагучи и Ячи полностью погрузились в процесс: они что угодно могли делать, лишь бы вместе. Цукишима был рад, что личная жизнь друзей складывалась так гармонично, особенно потому, что эти двое не превратились в зацикленную друг на друге сладкую парочку, вроде тех, на кого и смотреть-то тошно, не то что общаться. А Ямагучи и Ячи, начав встречаться, почти не изменились, разве что делали друг друга лучше.

За своими мыслями Цукишима и не заметил, когда успел перейти на канал автора видео-рецепта. И таких видео здесь было очень много. Подключив наушники, Цукишима от скуки погрузился в мир десертов.

Когда в воздухе разнесся аромат ванильного бисквита, Цукишима с удивлением обнаружил, что уже какое-то время залипает не на тающий шоколад или волны, расходящиеся по крему от венчика, а на руки, которые все это делают. Смуглые мужские руки, в закатанных до локтей рукавах — чаще всего клетчатых рубашек — с длинными пальцами. Цукишиме нравились их четкие, выверенные движения, лишенные суеты и спешки. А еще нравилась атмосфера видеозаписей и наложенная музыка: минималистично, стильно и сдержанно. Во вкусе Цукишимы.

Когда пришло время собирать торт, он нехотя закрыл ютуб, все же подписавшись на канал. Цукишима занялся приготовлением кофе, вмешательства в этот процесс Цукишима не терпел, корпение над кофемолкой и туркой для него было почти священнодействием.

К тому времени как Ямагучи и Ячи ушли, на часах было уже около девяти. Положив на тарелку последний кусок торта, который получился довольно вкусным, Цукишима устроился за столом посидеть над конспектами, и фоном снова включил тот самый канал.

 

Постепенно это вошло в привычку: раньше Цукишима предпочитал подкасты о науке или истории, изредка — блоги о путешествиях, но канал о еде отвлекал меньше, чем рассуждения вслух или какой-нибудь экшен. И в то же время — больше.

Из информации на канале он узнал, что парень был японцем, жил где-то в Токио, как и сам Цукишима, и профессионально занимался десертами. Личных фотографий Цукишима не нашел ни на одной из страничек, ссылки на которые были в описании: и в инстаграме, и в твиттере обнаружились только видео, фото и посты с информацией о том, как сделать заказ.

Через пару недель все найденное было засмотрено Цукишимой до дыр, а продолжения хотелось — так он и стал фолловером @kurosugar в инстаграме. Здесь активности было больше, очевидно, монтаж полноценных видео был сложнее и занимал больше времени.

Цукишиме действительно нравилось наблюдать за этими руками. Была в их движениях какая-то особенная грация, пластика, как будто @kurosugar заигрывал со зрителем, не выпуская венчика из рук. Цукишима поддавался. Возможно, этим на вид не самым нежным рукам подошла бы другая, более мужская работа — обтачивать дерево или гнуть железо, но, в сущности, Цукишиме было все равно, на что смотреть, лишь бы были эти руки.

Тревожный звоночек прозвучал в голове, когда захотелось поставить одно из фото на экран блокировки телефона. Но Цукишима и тогда не придал этому желанию большого значения. В конце концов, он сам увлекался фотографией и даже вел инстаграм, в котором выкладывал приготовленный им кофе. Поэтому списал все на некую солидарность между ним и @kurosugar и убедил себя не беспокоиться.

Но в какой-то момент его угораздило представить эти руки совсем в другой ситуации, за интимным и даже неприличным занятием — и вот тогда тревожный звоночек превратился в сирену.

 

Цукишима был не по девочкам, он знал это еще со средней школы и проблемы в своей ориентации не видел. До тех пор, пока не представил — совершенно случайно, после просмотра превью нового ролика от Dr.CumControl, — как красивые смуглые кисти с длинными пальцами могли бы охватывать его член.

Картинка в голове была до того яркой и реальной, что Цукишима мгновенно возбудился, хотя от обычного просмотра порно такое с ним случалось не так уж часто. Но эти руки… Цукишима застонал сквозь зубы, отодвигаясь от стола и приспуская домашние штаны вместе с трусами. Представил, что ладонь, обхватывающая основание члена, принадлежит не ему, а @kurosugar, что это он мягко теребит мошонку, собирает капли смазки из устья и размазывает по головке… Цукишима кончил меньше, чем через минуту, обалдело уставился на залитую спермой руку и вот тогда испугался.

Навязчивая идея уже засела в нем, пустила корни, а он был так неосмотрителен, что позволил ей прорасти сквозь тело и расцвести прямо в голове отчетливой мыслью: Цукишима запал на эти руки. Он только что дрочил на них. Не имея представления о том, как выглядит сам @kurosugar.

Это был полный провал.

 

Всю следующую неделю Цукишима избегал и ютуба, и инстаграма как огня, боясь наткнуться на новое видео или фото у себя в ленте. Знал, что не сможет контролировать фантазию, не удержится. Опускаться до того, чтобы сталкерить в интернете чьи-то руки, Цукишиме совсем не хотелось.

Надолго его, конечно, не хватило.

Чем дольше он старался держаться подальше от прекрасных смуглых рук, тем сильнее становилось желание увидеть их. И вот однажды вечером Цукишима, обещая себе, что просто посмотрит, сдвинул учебники и конспекты в сторону.

А в инстаграме @kurosugar вел прямой эфир.

Сердце стучало быстро и гулко, футболка прилипла к взмокшей спине, щеки пекло. Вытерев вспотевшую ладонь о штаны, Цукишима подключился к эфиру.

На экране @kurosugar что-то готовил. Цукишима даже не разглядел, чем он занимается, все внимание приковали к себе руки. И вдруг тот поднял одну из них, прерывая свое занятие, и помахал в камеру.

Цукишима замер на секунду. Ему? Это он его только что поприветствовал?

Подключенных к эфиру было чуть меньше сотни, интересно, он всем был так рад?

Через пару минут, когда счетчик пользователей снова увеличился, @kurosugar помахал снова — видимо, это было его фишкой.

Облизнув губы, Цукишима немного успокоился. Мысль о том, что объект его слежки знает о нем, была тяжелой и неуютной. Наблюдать за руками @kurosugar казалось гораздо проще, когда тот ни о чем не подозревал.

Фоном играла музыка, что-то вроде легкого рока, энергичная и богатая на различные инструментальные пассажи. Звук @kurosugar не отключал, но хранил полное молчание.

Глядя на то, как его с недавних пор любимые руки энергичными и размашистыми движениями месят тесто, Цукишима очень быстро поплыл. Смуглые ладони обхватывали податливый шар, сминали его, затем выравнивали и оглаживали — и Цукишима не мог не думать о том, что примерно так же @kurosugar мог бы обращаться с чьей-нибудь задницей. Например, с его.

Член уже стоял, оттягивая влажную от смазки ткань, и Цукишима сдался. Кого он пытался обмануть?

От первого же прикосновения к головке перед глазами вспыхнули искры. Цукишима закусил губу, пережимая член у основания, и медленно оттянул тонкую кожу вниз. Тем временем @kurosugar отправил противень с какими-то штуками в духовку и принялся за фрукты, методично избавляя их от кожуры и семян. В том, как медленно стекал по его руками апельсиновый сок, как пальцы погружались в мякоть, было что-то абсолютно непристойное. Обхватив одной ладонью мошонку, Цукишима сжал вторую на головке, потер истекающее смазкой устье — он мог бы кончить в любую секунду.

Мелко нарезав фрукты, @kurosugar бросил их на раскаленную сковороду, залил чем-то и чиркнул зажигалкой — так же вспыхнуло и сдерживаемое Цукишимой возбуждение. Едва успев накрыть головку ладонью, он кончил, подбрасывая бедра вверх, пальцы на ногах поджались от удовольствия.

Вымотанный и опустошенной, он наблюдал, как @kurosugar подбрасывает охваченные алкогольным пламенем фрукты, и чувствовал, что горит точно так же: ярко, горячо и безрассудно.

 

Неважно, как сильно Цукишима сопротивлялся, но дрочить на еженедельные эфиры @kurosugar вошло у него в привычку. В итоге он перестал бороться с собой или искать оправдания: каких только фетишей и кинков не бывает у людей, и его — не самый ужасный. Немного расстраивало, что @kurosugar всегда был абсолютно безмолвен, будто воды в рот набрал, но со временем Цукишима решил, что это только к лучшему: чем меньше он знает, тем легче.

Одновременно Цукишима стал больше времени уделять своей инстаграм-страничке с кофе. Для каждого поста он делал подборку из этикетки упаковки, процесса отбора и помола зерен, пары фото в процессе готовки и финального результата. Приготовление по старым и любимым рецептам, пробы чужих или импровизация — неважно, сам процесс, терпкий и насыщенный аромат кофе, а затем и варка напитка — все это позволяло отвлечься, упорядочить мысли и хотя бы попытаться заняться поиском решения сложившейся ситуации. А сделать что-то определенно следовало.

Его увлечение уже вплелось в обычные будни, отыскало себе нишу между учебой, общением с семьей и друзьями, напрочь оттеснив все прочие интересы, кроме приготовления кофе. Цукишима мог, не закрывая глаз, отчетливо представить себе даже узор кожи на руках @kurosugar.

Ямагучи говорил, что Цукишима изменился, Ячи согласно вторила ему. Он заболел? Чем-то озабочен? О, да, озабочен, еще как. К счастью, у друзей хватало такта не задавать вопросы в духе «уж не влюбился ли ты?». Ямагучи был в курсе его пристрастий еще со старшей школы и относился к этому так же легко, как и сам Цукишима. Может быть, именно из-за этого знания взгляд Ямагучи и был таким встревоженным, когда Цукишима просил оставить его в покое.

Он еще несколько раз пробовал завязать с @kurosugar, но тщетно. Не помогла и попытка сменить объект увлечений: ролики от Dr.CumControl все чаще вызывали только скуку и ощущение бессмысленно потраченного времени. Цукишима даже не смог никого подцепить в баре — он всегда брезговал связями на одну ночь, а сейчас чужие взгляды и намерения вообще вызывали отвращение.

Постепенно Цукишима превращался в затворника, зацикленного на том, чтобы дрочить на руки абсолютно незнакомого человека. Полный отстой.

Нож порхал над разделочной доской, рубя охлажденное сливочное масло в мелкое крошево. Цукишима ловил каждое движение @kurosugar, водя рукой по члену — разрядка была уже близка. И вдруг нож соскользнул прямо по пальцам; Цукишима вздрогнул всем телом, скривившись от боли, которой не ощущал. На доску брызнули алые капли, а за кадром раздалось громкое шипение. @kurosugar отдернул руку, видимо, втягивая порезанные пальцы в рот, другой раздосадованно хлопнул по столу и вдруг наклонился. На миг кадр заслонили широкие плечи и взлохмаченный черноволосый затылок, и действительно — @kurosugar посасывал кончики пальцев, сдавленно ругаясь.

От всего увиденного внутренности скрутило в горячий узел, во рту вмиг пересохло.

Не успев осознать, что делает, Цукишима уже отправил комментарий к эфиру:

«Это было горячо». 

Глядя, как окошко с сообщением всплыло на всеобщее обозрение, Цукишима в ужасе едва не закрыл инстаграм. Какого черта он сморозил такую тупость?

Тем временем из динамика раздался звонкий чмок и низкий, хрипловатый смех.

— Спасибо.

Черт. Твою мать. Господи, нет.

Цукишима заблокировал телефон — движение больше походило на то, как люди дергано взмахивают рукой, чтобы отогнать от себя внезапно появившееся насекомое или другую гадость.

В висках шумело, к лицу прилила кровь, стоящий член подрагивал от возбуждения.

@kurosugar — широкие плечи и неаккуратно причесанные густые, черные волосы, — заметил его прокол и отреагировал — этим низким, потрясающим, хрипловатым голосом.

Это было больше, чем Цукишима хотел знать. Больше, чем он мог вынести.

Сжимая ладонь вокруг члена и закрывая глаза, Цукишима вновь и вновь воспроизводил в памяти этот смех, представлял смуглую шею и всклокоченный затылок. Чтобы кончить хватило всего пары движений. Помутнения в голове это нисколько не ослабило.

 

Следующим утром, отключив будильник, Цукишима по привычке просматривал оповещения приложений и смахивал в сторону ненужные. Пока не наткнулся на: «@kurosugar нравится ваша фотография». Цукишима рывком сел в постели. Лайк пришелся на последнее фото — кофе с имбирем и корицей.

Зачем он это сделал? Намекал, что так просто не забудет вчерашний фейл? Или тоже ощутил некую солидарность с его увлечением?

Любая из версий, если продумать ее до конца, могла бы свести Цукишиму с ума, так что было куда проще выкинуть все из головы. Хотя бы на время.

А в половине седьмого вечера к нему в директ пришло сообщение от @kurosugar:

«Привет, у тебя классный инстаграм». 

И следом:

«Он рекламный? Я не заметил ничего о спонсорах, но, может, в том и смысл?» 

«Или это твое частное увлечение?»

«В любом случае — есть деловое предложение». 

Цукишима хмурился, вчитываясь в символы на экране. Что за?.. Этот ад когда-нибудь закончится?

Он никогда не планировал, что будет дрочить на руки какого-то кондитера с ютуба, не желал слышать его голос или видеть что-то выше локтей и уж тем более не рассчитывал, чтобы этот человек будет искать с ним общения. Он просто хотел, чтобы увлечение прекратилось раньше, чем кто-либо узнает о нем.

«Здравствуйте. Это моя личная страница», — набрал Цукишима в ответ. И прибавил: «Я не занимаюсь рекламой».

«Ясненько. А как насчет того, чтобы попробовать?» 

Цукишима почувствовал укол разочарования.

«Не думаю».

В ответ @kurosugar скинул ему номер телефона.

«Окажи любезность — тяжело печатать из-за пореза ( я вкратце изложу тебе суть, тогда сможешь отказаться с чистой совестью :)»

Цукишима завис. Позвонить значило бы окунуться в океан низкого и хриплого голоса с головой, и он совсем не был уверен, что сможет потом выплыть.

«Лучше с видео — мне немного трудно разговаривать с людьми, не видя их лица. Буду очень признателен!»

— Да ты издеваешься, — прошипел Цукишима, сверля взглядом чат.

Через пару минут он забил контакт в мессенджер, обдумал предложение раз пять и все же сдался — не стоило упускать такой шанс. Пообщавшись с @kurosugar вживую, он мог бы окончательно разочароваться в нем: довольно настойчивое предложение заниматься рекламой уже немного подпортило светлый образ. Может быть, после разговора Цукишима и вовсе остынет?

После первого же гудка @kurosugar снял трубку. Сердце Цукишимы совершило кульбит: сначала рванулось в горло, а потом провалилось на самое дно желудка.

@kurosugar выглядел ненамного старше самого Цукишимы и не был таким… габаритным, как показалось на первый взгляд. Такая же смуглая кожа, как и на руках, улыбчивый рот и сияющие, внимательные глаза. И совершенно ужасная прическа. Цукишима залип на этот кавардак и не сразу заметил, что молчит не только он.

— Ты не девушка, — констатировал @kurosugar.

— Нет, — согласился Цукишима, выгнув бровь. Потом, поняв, о чем тот говорит, добавил: — Не «Хотару», а «Кей».

— Кей, — повторил @kurosugar, продолжая пялиться на него, как на что-то удивительное.

— Простите, что разочаровал, — процедил Цукишима.

— Нет, что ты! — @kurosugar взмахнул рукой. — Я не то имел в виду, Кей, это я должен извиниться. Просто не ожидал.

— Цукишима.

— Очень приятно, Цукишима-кун. Меня зовут Куроо Тецуро.

«Тецуро» — Цукишима прокатил имя на языке, отмечая, как мало общего у него с «sugar». Наверняка, различия на этом не заканчивались.

Голос у Куроо был глубокий и довольно низкий, но не такой хриплый, как запомнилось Цукишиме. Он искусно управлял его тонами и модуляциями, явно пытаясь произвести наибольший эффект своей речью, одновременно гипнотизируя цепким и любопытным взглядом. Цукишима подмечал все это краем сознания, а сам стопроцентно велся на приемы Куроо.

Подавив тяжелый вздох, он кивнул и пробормотал слова ответной любезности.

— Так ты увлекаешься приготовлением кофе, я правильно понял? 

— Хобби, — пожал плечами Цукишима.

— Ты не работал официантом или бариста, ничего такого? — Цукишима покачал головой; Куроо задумчиво постукивал пальцем по губам. — Должен сказать, меня впечатлили твои фото, они, как бы это сказать, близки мне по духу.

Куроо коротко улыбнулся, делая небольшую паузу, будто предлагая Цукишиме вступить в разговор, но тот счел, что молчать в его положении будет более благоразумно: один раз он уже сморозил глупость, за которую еще очень долго будет стыдно. Пусть это и было искренне. Особенно поэтому.

— Как ты, должно быть, знаешь, я занимаюсь кондитерским делом. Жизнь на ютуб-канале и в инстаграме поддерживается спонсорами: бытовая техника, посуда и прочее… — Куроо нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой. — Соцсети — это моя реклама. Но они также тешат мое самолюбие, — Куроо вдруг улыбнулся, широко и задорно. — Мне нравится делать видео с рецептами, вести эфиры и все такое. Общаться с фолловерами. Но в последнее время количество просмотров падает, приток подписчиков заметно сократился. Это не беда, в своем деле я успешен, и все же мнение зрителей мне дорого. Понимаешь?

Цукишима, засмотревшийся на живую, текучую мимику, на энергичные жесты Куроо, откровенно прослушал половину речи.

— Конечно, — кивнул он.

— Буквально вчера, пока я смотрел твой инстаграм, мне в голову пришла идея о том, как сделать что-то новое, удивить подписчиков. — Куроо смерил его внимательным, пронизывающим взглядом. — Я хотел бы предложить тебе совместную работу.

— Что? — Цукишима хлопнул глазами.

— Твой кофе, мои тортики — новые интересные видео, — Куроо подался вперед, нетерпеливо провел рукой по волосам. — Я уже даже раскадровку первого выпуска придумал! Это должно быть интересно…

— Хотите использовать меня в своих корыстных целях? — перебил Цукишима.

— Ну, вообще, да, так и есть, — Куроо нагловато ухмыльнулся. Неужели думал, что Цукишима не сможет ему отказать?

— Я не снимаю видео.

— Не волнуйся, съемка и монтаж на мне. От тебя требуется делать только то, что ты обычно делаешь. Конечно, не бесплатно. Я еще не обсуждал эту идею со спонсорами, но уверен, они поддержат. Я тут гуглил про кофе и прочее, затраты на реквизит будут не слишком велики, всю технику и инвентарь нам предоставят. Никаких собственных вложений, только твое мастерство.

Куроо сиял широкой улыбкой. Момент с оплатой за работу исключал возможность того, что Куроо попытается на нем бессовестно нажиться, как в принципе и само пользовательское отношение с его стороны. Перспектива, которую рисовал Куроо, действительно походила на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

— Не думаю, что гожусь для подобного, — с сомнением протянул Цукишима.

— Почему? Ты пробовал?

— Я не люблю сниматься.

— Но нам ничего не понадобится, кроме твоих рук, — Куроо поднял ладони и повертел ими в воздухе. Цукишима нервно сглотнул, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает жар. — Студия очень удобная, никого постороннего. Я настрою камеру, и она заснимет твои действия, нужно будет просто не выходить за отметки.

Отчего-то Цукишиму покинула его обычная способность быстро и четко аргументировать свою позицию. Скорее всего потому, что в глубине душе он был совсем не прочь заняться чем-нибудь вместе с Куроо — все равно, чем.

— Я студент, много занимаюсь.

— Ничего, я провожу большую часть свободного времени в студии, можем договориться на любое удобное для тебя время. Сначала отснимем одну сессию, затем я все смонтирую и покажу спонсорам: им ведь может и не зайти. Что вряд ли, — закончил Куроо с улыбкой. — Мне действительно понравилось то, что ты делаешь. У тебя есть стиль. К тому же, речь идет об оплачиваемой работе.

— Не знаю, — Цукишима поправил очки, — это как-то…

— Ты абсолютно ничего не теряешь, ну же, соглашайся.

Куроо весь сиял: пылающий взгляд, обезоруживающая улыбка. Казалось, каждый сантиметр его тела источает магнетизм и харизму, противиться которым было слишком сложно, да и не хотелось.

— Что ж… думаю, в пятницу, в семь будет вполне удобно.

— Замечательно! — Куроо хлопнул по столешнице. — Это просто отлично. Так, слушай: мне нужен от тебя список инвентаря, всего, что тебе понадобится, а также ингредиентов…

— Не нужно, — перебил Цукишима, — покупать кофе для одной варки — слишком расточительно. Я захвачу из своих запасов.

— Идет, — кивнул Куроо. — Тогда жду список, и еще созвонимся, хорошо? Чтобы ты не передумал.

— Конечно, — кивнул Цукишима.

Куроо подарил ему еще одну ослепительную улыбку и распрощался, отключив связь.

Цукишима уронил голову на руки.

Что. Он. Делает? Непостижимо.

 

Следующим вечером Цукишима составил список всего необходимого и выслал мейлом. Затем занялся выбором рецепта: это было сложно. Не хотелось слишком заморачиваться, но одновременно Цукишима считал необходимым произвести хорошее впечатление. Он не знал, принято ли на съемках дегустировать еду и напитки, но мухлевать с тем, что ему нравилось, совсем не хотелось.

Выбор пал на «Лос Хумерос» — крепкий черный кофе с перцем чили. Усмехнувшись про себя, Цукишима прибавил к списку инвентаря: один перец чили.

«И все?» — пришло в ответ.

«Более чем достаточно», — ответил Цукишима.

«Я заинтригован :)»

— Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, когда попробуешь, — хищно улыбнулся Цукишима, проведя пальцем по экрану.

 

В пятницу утром Куроо сбросил адрес студии и добавил, что будет там весь день. Цукишима сварил себе черного кофе на один глоток и выпил залпом.

Стоя на пороге студии, Цукишима отчетливо осознавал, что это — последний барьер. Дальше — дно.

Куроо привлекал его. Уже не только руками или голосом, Цукишиме нравились его внешность, умение подать себя, произвести нужное впечатление — Куроо явно знал, как общаться с людьми, наверняка даже находил это интересным. А еще в своем стремлении сделать совместный проект он так бесхитростно искал собственной выгоды, что это подкупало. Цукишима всегда предпочитал прямоту.

Погрузившись в свои мысли, Цукишима не успел заметить, как нажал звонок. А когда дверь распахнулась, было уже поздно: Куроо появился перед ним вживую.

Такой же высокий, как и он сам, отметил Цукишима, глядя в светло-карие глаза.

— Привет! — Куроо широко улыбнулся, во взгляде заплясали веселые искры.

Цукишима кивнул и прошел мимо — сквозь облако едва уловимого аромата парфюма. От Куроо веяло жаром и сладостью, специями и звенящей нотой свежести. Цукишима на миг прикрыл глаза.

— Проходи, студия уже готова.

Куроо был в черных джинсах и футболке, с наброшенной поверх рубашкой в красную клетку — одежда, которую Цукишима уже множество раз видел в записях и прямых эфирах. Сам Цукишима только сейчас заметил, что будто в противовес оделся во все светлое.

Студия представляла собой довольно большую по площади квартиру. Возле входа громоздилась напольная вешалка, заполненная одеждой, у одной стены располагался длинный угловой диван, перед ним — низкий стол и пара кресел, напротив входа — панорамные окна без штор, а вся другая стена, да и большая часть студии, были зонами для готовки и съемки. Разнообразная бытовая техника и посуда громоздились на всех рабочих поверхностях вперемешку с камерами и вспышками, журналами и полотенцами. Цукишима будто очутился в навороченном магазине бытовой техники.

— Ваши спонсоры совсем не скряги, — заметил Цукишима.

— Да, на рекламе сейчас не экономят, — усмехнулся Куроо и жестом поманил за собой.

Для съемки он выбрал тумбу с большой столешницей и встроенной варочной панелью. Паркет перед рабочим местом был размечен цветной лентой, обозначая границы кадра. Напротив стоял штатив с закрепленной камерой и два светильника. Весь инвентарь по списку Цукишимы лежал справа, слева стояло плоское блюдце с единственным перчиком чили — тонким и обжигающе красным.

— Как видишь, все готово, осталось только откалибровать под тебя приборы, — Куроо закатал рукава чуть выше, медленно провел взглядом по Цукишиме. — Ты выше, чем я думал. Это здорово: вся мебель в студии под мой рост, так что смотреться будешь хорошо. Встань с той стороны, пожалуйста.

Цукишима покорно занял указанное место. Поначалу он чувствовал себя глуповато, но когда Куроо поправил штатив так, что объектив был направлен ниже его плеч, стало немного легче.

— Черт, — цыкнул Куроо, припав к видоискателю. — Об этом я не подумал.

Отстранившись, он тяжело вздохнул и задумчиво уставился на Цукишиму.

— В чем дело? — не вытерпел тот.

— Ты сливаешься. Столешница, одежда, цвет кожи — все слишком светлое.

Цукишима опустил взгляд, рассматривая представшую взгляду картинку: в своих бежевых джинсах и коричневой водолазке он действительно выглядел так, будто пытался мимикрировать под кремовое покрытие столешницы.

— Кажется, вы не такой уж профессионал, — заметил Цукишима, — раз не предусмотрели это заранее.

— А ты за словом в карман не лезешь, верно? — Куроо впервые с момента их знакомства выдал не дружелюбную, а ехидную и даже немного хищную улыбку. Цукишима не без удивления отметил, что это выражение идет к чертам его лица даже сильнее.

— Просто не люблю ходить вокруг да около.

— Вот что, мастер прожарки, у меня есть идея. Какой у тебя размер?

— Простите? — Цукишима даже подался вперед, уперевшись обеими руками в столешницу.

— Одежды, — Куроо ухмыльнулся так, будто Цукишима отреагировал в точности как он и ожидал. — Я про джинсы. Тридцать третий?

— Тридцать второй, — сухо поправил Цукишима.

— М-м, — Куроо направился к стойке у входа, порылся среди вешалок с однотипной одеждой и выудил одну, с черным джинсами. — Это скинни, должны неплохо сесть.

— Вы предлагаете мне свою одежду? — поначалу Цукишима даже не поверил в серьезность чужих намерений, но Куроо как ни в чем не бывало шел к нему с вешалкой в руках.

— Они почти новые. И очень чистые. Считай, что это костюм для модели. 

— Как-то все слишком сложно, — заметил Цукишима, складывая руки на груди.

— Мне иногда приходится менять одежду по несколько раз за один ролик, — пожал плечами Куроо. — Специфика работы с едой. Ванная там.

Когда с переодеваниями было покончено, Куроо принялся излагать свое видение нового ролика. Он будет начинаться как обычно, а затем кадр разделится на две части, в одной из которых неожиданно появится Цукишима. Какие-то действия они будут производить параллельно, а местами в кадре будет только один из них.

— Так у видео появится новая динамика, что-то свежее, понимаешь? — Куроо стоял очень близко, небрежно облокотившись на столешницу локтем, и говорил, ни на миг не отпуская взгляда Цукишимы.

— Вам виднее, — тот поправил очки, глядя на Куроо из-под ресниц.

— Я приготовил для тебя раскадровку, — Куроо подал ему несколько листов, расчерченных карандашом.

Пока Цукишима изучал их, размышляя о невыдающихся художественных талантах Куроо, тот давал комментарии и пояснения, показывал примеры.

— Если ты готов, то давай снимать.

Цукишима занял место на первой отметке, за рабочей поверхностью, и вопросительно посмотрел на Куроо.

— Руки вот так. И встань более расслабленно. Хорошо… мотор!

Делать что-то под чужим пристальным взглядом оказалось не так-то просто. Цукишима старался вести себя как обычно, так, будто рядом никого нет, но внимание Куроо ощущалось буквально кожей. Тот стоял напротив, позади аппаратуры, его силуэт скрадывался бьющим в глаза светом.

Нарезав чили и перемолов зерна, Цукишима чуть было не забыл о том, что нельзя покидать границы кадра.

— Здесь я закончил, — сказал он, складывая ладони перед разделочной доской.

— Уже? Слишком быстро. Давай еще несколько дублей.

Куроо заставлял его возиться с кофемолкой и ножом снова и снова, давал бесконечные указания, просил сделать что-нибудь «эффектное», чтобы взбодрить видеоряд. Когда перемолот оказался весь принесенный Цукишимой кофе, а от перца остался лишь зеленый хвостик, Куроо наконец позволил перейти к варочной панели. И здесь все повторилось снова: он вынудил Цукишиму сварить три порции подряд просто потому, что ему очень понравилось, как выглядит поднимающаяся до самых краев турки шапка пены.

— При монтаже обязательно обнаружатся какие-нибудь мелкие косяки, так что иметь несколько дублей — совершенно необходимо, — уверял Куроо, когда Цукишима наконец перешел к сервировке. — К тому же мне нравится смотреть, как ты работаешь.

Едва не выронив ложку, Цукишима смерил Куроо оценивающим взглядом.

— Лишь бы не работать самому? 

Куроо рассмеялся знакомым хрипловатым смехом. У Цукишимы по рукам побежали мурашки.

— У меня уже все готово. Когда закончим снимать тебя, я сделаю последний дубль с десертом.

Оказалось, что в пару к «Лос Хумерос» Куроо выбрал терпкий брауни с лепестками миндаля. Цукишима не был уверен, что эти вкусы действительно стоит сочетать, но в кадре все выглядело очень уместно.

— И-и стоп! — скомандовал Куроо. Отключил освещение и уставился на результат их трудов, уперев руки в бока. — Мы молодцы! — воскликнул он. — Свою часть я отснял утром, за выходные все смонтирую. Теперь давай пробовать.

Не дожидаясь разрешения, Куроо подхватил исходящую остатками пара чашку и сделал осторожный глоток.

— О боги, — он зажмурился, — я ожидал чего-то подобного и все же оказался не готов.

Цукишима взял другую, из числа отбракованных, и отпил немного. Эта порция успела остыть сильнее, но аромат и вкус были на высоте.

— Любишь погорячее, а? — спросил Куроо, пряча улыбку за ободом чашки и насмешливо глядя поверх него.

— Именно, — Цукишима отпил еще.

Куроо предложил попробовать его часть работы, и Цукишима лично убедился, что тот точно так же не халтурит на съемках — десерт был восхитителен. Возможно, Цукишима выбрал бы к нему более мягкий кофе, но так тоже было неплохо.

Куроо принес остатки брауни из холодильника, и они устроились на барных стульях возле столешницы, обсуждая идеи для новых видео. В основном Куроо говорил о том, как здорово было бы сделать то и это, а Цукишима лишь время от времени спускал его с небес на землю.

— Не стоит забегать вперед, ваши спонсоры ведь еще не дали согласия.

— Я умею убеждать, — отмахнулся Куроо.

«Несомненно», — подумал Цукишима, искоса глядя на его профиль.

Черты лица Куроо постоянно были в движении, он подкреплял мимикой каждую фразу, которую произносил. Иногда его улыбка казалась концентрированным обаянием, а иногда — приличной дозой сарказма. А еще его руки никогда не бездействовали. Цукишима ловил каждый взмах кистей, длинных пальцев, рассматривал заметные вживую тонкие шрамы или пятнышки ожогов и чувствовал, как постепенно начинает закипать. В течение съемок он был так сконцентрирован, что не позволял себе отвлекаться на мысли о привлекательности Куроо, но сейчас его накрыло.

Цукишима закусил губу, силясь разогнать морок. Кажется, его ожидал очередной неклевый вечер наедине с рукой и мыслями о Куроо Тецуро.

— Эй, о чем задумался? — Куроо наклонился к нему, заглядывая в глаза.

— Ни о чем, — поспешно ответил он. И тут же почувствовал, как прилила к щекам кровь, выдавая его ложь, чего Куроо, конечно же, не упустил из вида. — Просто устал, день был долгим.

— Ох, уже десятый час, — спохватился Куроо, глядя на часы. — Проводить тебя?

— Что за глупости? — фыркнул Цукишима, слезая со стула и направляясь в ванную.

Когда он вышел, переодевшись в свои джинсы, Куроо крутился у дверей.

— Что ж, с тобой было крайне приятно иметь дело, — он на западный манер протянул руку, и Цукишима залип, с ужасом глядя на нее. — Что такое?

Отмерев, Цукишима пожал предложенную ладонь, чувствуя, как снова теплеют щеки, а к паху приливает кровь. Ладонь была сухой и горячей, или это сам Цукишима горел. Хватка у Куроо оказалась довольно сильной, а прежде чем разжать ее, он немного подался вперед, оказываясь еще ближе.

— Надеюсь, у нас все получится.

— Увидим.

Выходя, Цукишима старательно прикрывал рюкзаком пах.

 

Выходные прошли невнятно. Цукишима постоянно думал о проведенном с Куроо времени и дрочил, вспоминая все моменты близости, а главное — рукопожатие на прощание. О том, чтобы выкинуть Куроо из головы, теперь не могло быть и речи. Цукишима, кажется, начинал всерьез влюбляться в этого парня. Он был совсем не прост, и Цукишиме хотелось разобраться в нем получше.

Не говоря уже о том, как хотелось познакомиться поближе с его телом. Но о таком исходе даже мечтать не стоило.

 

В воскресенье вечером Куроо прислал ему ссылку на закачанный в облако ролик. Цукишима пересмотрел его трижды. Куроо действительно сделал все так, как и планировал: он соединял и разводил их в кадре, чередовал и перебивал, достигая интересной динамики. Сочетал моменты с синхронным выполнением действий, зеркалил взмахи рук в противоположном направлении, монтировал видеоряд так, будто один начинает действие, а другой заканчивает.

«Неплохо», — написал Цукишима в ответ.

«Я думаю, это гораздо лучше, чем неплохо :)»

«Может быть»

 

После обеда в понедельник Куроо выслал ему скриншот переписки: представитель спонсора пришел в восторг и с радостью готов был согласовать любой бюджет на съемки целого сезона.

«Сезон это сколько?» — уточнил Цукишима, чувствуя, как разгоняется сердце в груди.

«Обычно десять роликов с еженедельным выходом. Плюс превью и тизеры для инстаграма, но это так, между выпусками»

«И сколько займут съемки?»

«Ты ограничен во времени?» — спросил Куроо после небольшой паузы. — «Или есть какие-то проблемы? Я думал, мы неплохо сработались»

Цукишима в душе обрадовался тому, как Куроо забеспокоился.

«Нет, все в порядке, просто хочу спланировать свой график».

«Думаю, на одну съемку будет уходить столько же времени, что и в прошлый раз. Больше одной за раз делать будет сложновато».

Цукишиме показалось, что Куроо преувеличивает, — выбрав выходной день или начав раньше, чем в семь вечера, они могли бы сделать и две записи. Но такой расклад был ему только на руку.

Они условились на среду, а дальше было решено смотреть по обстоятельствам.

 

Так Цукишима и упал в свое самое сильное за всю жизнь увлечение. 

Проводить время с Куроо было на удивление приятно, хотя его до последнего терзали сомнения насчет того, удастся ли им найти общий язык. Куроо был довольно легким в общении, но Цукишиму ни на минуту не покидало ощущение, что эта легкость — прямой результат его стараний. Куроо внимательно следил за словами и реакциями, расставлял в своих фразах приманки и ловушки, мимикой и жестами подгонял Цукишиму к ним. А когда неожиданно попадал в расставленные самим Цукишимой силки, кажется, откровенно наслаждался происходящим.

Временами Цукишиму с ума сводили придирчивость и перфекционизм Куроо, он мог делать бесконечное количество дублей даже самых простых действий. На этой почве они почти поссорились во время третьей съемки, хотя больше было похоже на то, что Куроо просто прощупывает границы терпения Цукишимы. За что и поплатился: Цукишима не самым вежливым образом высказал свое мнение о его режиссерских навыках, а заодно и о прическе. В итоге Куроо объявил ничью, дал Цукишиме получасовой перерыв, а сам занялся съемкой странных игр с зернами кофе: градом сыпал их на стол, перемешивал, выкладывал узорами. Он выглядел таким увлеченным и вдохновленным, что Цукишима невольно засмотрелся. А когда он в очередной раз засматривался на Куроо, любой конфликт исчерпывался сам собой.

Еще у Куроо было ужасное чувство юмора. Некоторые из его шуток были настолько плохи, что только этим и смешили. Постепенно у них вошло в своеобразную традицию разгонять любую тему до такой степени, что от каждой последующей шутки хотелось закрыть лицо руками или побиться головой об стол. Раньше Цукишима считал себя приверженцем более интеллектуального юмора, но так, как с Куроо, не веселился, кажется, никогда в жизни.

Чем меньше оставалось времени до конца сезона, там сильнее Цукишиме казалось, что игра происходит вовсе не в одни ворота. Хотя это могло быть лишь следствием его разыгравшегося либидо. Цукишима все чаще ловил на себе не просто внимательный, а именно заинтересованный взгляд Куроо. Он мог наткнуться на него, неожиданно обернувшись или подняв глаза, будто Куроо все свободное время наблюдал за ним исподтишка.

А еще Куроо был очень тактильным. Он постоянно лез под руку, чтобы направить движения Цукишимы, задать траекторию или показать на примере, чего именно от него хочет. А войдя в его личное пространство, никогда не спешил отстраняться.

Все это заставляло нервы Цукишимы находиться в постоянном напряжении. Он всегда умел взять себя в руки, но рядом с Куроо это было очень тяжело. Не раз и не два приходилось ретироваться в ванную, чтобы переждать приступ возбуждения от очередного прикосновения Куроо.

Как он будет отвыкать от всего этого после окончания съемок, Цукишима предпочитал не думать.

 

Через три недели они отсняли девятый эпизод, кофе с апельсином и корицей, к которому Куроо приготовил легкую, как облако, ванильную пастилу. Привычные посиделки на барных стульях у столешницы затянулись дольше обычного. Цукишима с сожалением поглядывал на циферблат наручных часов Куроо. Не хотелось уходить — это означало бы, что им осталась всего одна встреча. Формальности с заключением договора были давно улажены, оплата должна была поступить на счет Цукишимы после того, как закончатся съемки. Причин для лишней встречи не было.

Когда чашки опустели, а на блюде осталась лишь пара успевших заветриться кусочков, Куроо легонько толкнул его в плечо.

— Выглядишь грустным. Устал?

— Скоро тесты, — соврал Цукишима. С учебой у него никогда не было проблем, расписание съемок он составлял так, чтобы они не шли во вред его образованию.

— Ничего, теперь у тебя будет больше свободного времени, — с плохо скрытым сожалением сказал Куроо.

— Да, после съемок последнего выпуска как раз останется время для подготовки, — согласился Цукишима.

— Но сегодня и была последняя съемка, — нахмурившись, сказал Куроо.

— Как? — возглас вышел таким удивленным и полным разочарования, что Цукишима тут же отчитал себя за несдержанность.

— Пилот, который мы смонтировали для спонсоров, тоже идет в счет сезона, — с немного виноватым видом объяснил Куроо.

Цукишима поник.

— Вот как. Я упустил это из виду.

Он уставился на дно чашки, раздосадованный собственной неосмотрительностью и невниманием. Надо же было снова так подставиться! Цукишима отчетливо ощущал на себе внимательный взгляд Куроо, но боялся обернуться раньше, чем будет уверен, что смог взять себя в руки.

— Жалеешь, что время пролетело так быстро?

— Может быть.

— Сниматься оказалось веселее, чем ты думал?

Цукишима с тоской вспомнил проведенные на этом самом месте вечера, заполненные болтовней обо всем на свете, рассказами о себе и своей жизни, увлечениях, планах на будущее. Все то время, что он провел в компании Куроо.

— Вроде того, — кисло сказал он.

Куроо крутанулся на стуле, оперся на край столешницы. Теперь он смотрел на Цукишиму почти в упор.

— Можем остаться друзьями, — предложил он, — это ведь не регулируется контрактом.

Цукишима осторожно глянул на него из-под ресниц: Куроо походил на режиссера, коршуном следящего за актерами на съемочной площадке. Вот только сейчас Цукишима не мог понять, к какому ответу тот его подталкивает.

— Меньше всего я хотел бы быть вам другом, — пробормотал Цукишима.

Куроо удивленно вскинул брови. Цукишима прямо посмотрел в ответ.

— Позволь задать один вопрос.

— Спрашивайте, — пожал плечами Цукишима.

— Чур не бить, если он тебе не понравится, — ухмыльнулся Куроо.

— Отстойная подводка, — напряженно сказал Цукишима.

— Ты за какую команду играешь? — выпалил Куроо. — Красных или синих?

— Не понял…

— Девчонки или парни, Цукишима? Ты обещал не бить, если что.

— Не обещал, — на автомате поправил Цукишима.

Он уставился на Куроо, оцепенев, только пульс стучал в висках отбойным молотом.

Куроо выглядел расслабленным и небрежным, но в изгибе рта, в линии бровей читалось напряженное ожидание, будто он и правда готов был к удару. Хотя это, конечно, был очередной отвлекающий от истинной сути маневр. Цукишима прищурился, пристально глядя Куроо в глаза. Под его немигающим взглядом тот сглотнул и быстро пробежался языком по губам.

— Полагаю, вопрос продиктован не праздным любопытством? — с расстановкой спросил Цукишима.

Куроо оттолкнулся от столешницы, плавно перетекая в другое положение, уперся локтями в колени и оказался к Цукишиме почти вплотную.

— У меня деловой интерес.

— А у меня — личный, — Цукишима опустил ресницы, придвигаясь чуть ближе.

— Так «да» или «нет», хватит увиливать, — вкрадчиво пригрозил Куроо, обволакивая Цукишиму хриплым тембром своего голоса.

Наверное, понять сложившуюся ситуация как-то иначе было вряд ли возможно.

Цукишима уперся ладонью в край сиденья Куроо и склонился, медленно накрывая его губы своими.

— Так и знал, — Куроо схватил его за отвороты рубашки и притянул ближе.

Цукишима смял его рот с жадностью, какой и не подозревал в себе раньше. Переместил ладонь с сиденья на бедро, но не удержался и тут же облапал задницу — Куроо охнул ему в губы и обхватил за талию, притискивая ближе. Целоваться, сидя на барных стульях, было неудобно, они то и дело опасно покачивались, заставляя и без того бешено бьющееся сердце Цукишимы пропускать удары.

Куроо притянул его ближе, перекинул правую ногу через бедро Цукишимы, скользнул рукой по боку, задержавшись на тазовой косточке, провел большим пальцем вдоль паха. Цукишима вздрогнул от всплеска возбуждения, стул пошатнулся; он рывком отстранился, вцепившись рукой в столешницу, а другую прижав к губам. Раскрасневшийся Куроо с блестящим взглядом и припухшим, зацелованным ртом, ошалело смотрел на него в ответ.

— Как-то мы слишком торопимся, да? — он суетливо провел рукой по волосам, обмахнулся полами рубашки. — Мы же взрослые люди, куда так нестись?

— Ты прав, — сиплым голосом согласился Цукишима, не отрывая взгляда от языка Куроо, облизывающего и без того влажные губы.

— Нужно повстречаться сначала, соблюсти приличия, — Куроо кивал сам себе. Выглядел он таким же возбужденным, как и Цукишима; стояк натягивал плотную ткань джинсов.

— Можно и так. Хотя… — Цукишима прикусил губу, глядя на такого близкого, доступного — протяни руку и возьми! — Куроо.

— Хотя кому все это нужно, да? — с энтузиазмом подхватил Куроо.

— Да к черту.

Цукишима вновь притянул его к себе, обхватывая за шею.

— Лучше сразу на диван, — пробормотал Куроо, сгребая его со стула.

Один из них они все-таки опрокинули, пока выбирались из-за стола, по пути споткнулись об кресло и рухнули на диван, переплетаясь ногами. Цукишима вытряхивал Куроо из одежды, вырывая пуговицы и молнии, тот выгибался навстречу рукам, нетерпеливо притирался пахом.

— Эту мебель можно пачкать? — Цукишима стащил с него трусы, обнажая член.

— Что? — переспросил Куроо, приподнимаясь на локтях и глядя на него сквозь слипшиеся ресницы.

— Неважно.

Цукишима обхватил основание члена, бросив так и не снятые джинсы болтаться на щиколотках. Куроо охнул и откинулся на диван, раздвигая ноги шире. Не переставая дрочить ему, Цукишима поднялся поцелуями выше, зализал выступающий кадык, прикусил мочку уха, когда Куроо извернулся всем телом, подбрасывая бедра навстречу.

— Все же ты любишь погорячее, — простонал он.

Сжав задницу Цукишимы руками, он перевернулся вместе с ним, подминая под себя. Цукишима помог ему избавить себя от остатков одежды. Широко лизнув ладонь, Куроо обхватил их члены вместе своими невозможно прекрасными пальцами и принялся дрочить. Цукишима застонал и притянул его к себе, впиваясь поцелуем в покрасневшие губы. От влаги члены легко скользили, прижатые друг к другу, Цукишима ощущал плотную мошонку Куроо, их смешавшаяся смазка стекала на живот Цукишимы, заставляя вздрагивать и поджимать мышцы.

— Ты скоро, м? Я не выдержу больше и секунды, — прохрипел Куроо, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь ко лбу Цукишимы.

Тот сдвинул в сторону ногу, позволяя ей соскользнуть с дивана, давая Куроо больше места у себя между бедер, и несколько раз толкнулся навстречу — кончил он мгновением позднее Куроо, слепо распахнув глаза и, кажется, что-то крича.

Куроо лежал на нем, тяжело дыша и не двигаясь. Мокрые от спермы пальцы вычерчивали какой-то узор на бедре. Цукишима со второй попытки снял очки и отложил их подальше. Хотелось в душ и спать.

— У меня еще никогда не было настолько успешной интеграции, — выровняв дыхание, признался Куроо.

— А ты всех пытаешься затащить в постель?

— Вообще-то ты первый начал. — Куроо подпер щеку ладонью, глядя на Цукишиму довольно и нагло.

— Ложь.

— Ты заигрывал со мной.

— Не припомню такого.

— Еще в комментариях к тому эфиру.

— Это была досадная оплошность.

— Я подумал, ты девчонка, и решил своим безграничным обаянием вынудить к сотрудничеству.

— Ты поэтому так клянчил видеозвонок?

— Ага. А увидев тебя, запал с первого взгляда.

— Пф.

Правду о том, что с первого взгляда влюбился в руки Куроо, Цукишима собирался унести с собой на тот свет.

Пока Куроо не сказал:

— Готов поспорить, ты дрочил на мои эфиры.

И вот тогда Цукишима все же спихнул его прямо на пол.


End file.
